1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cycle apparatus of the kind operated by pedals and more specifically to improved seat constructions for such cycle apparatus.
2. Description of Background Art
In devising seat constructions for pedal operated cycles (e.g. bicycles, tricycles and exercise cycles), there are several functional needs to consider. Thus, the seat should be readily adjustable in the vertical directions to accommodate the different lengths of operators"" legs. The seats have a relatively narrow width dimension across the region of the operators groin to allow efficient transmission of force down to the pedals. And, of course, the seat should reliably support such weight as the operator desires to rest upon it.
These more basic functional needs have caused the seat designs for pedal-operated cycles to comprise: (i) a relatively rigid saddle portion shaped to be straddled by the thighs and support the buttock , (ii) means formed on, or attached to, the underside of such saddle portion, for mounting the seat to a vertically adjustable post element(s) of the cycle apparatus and (iii) some kind of cushioning means formed on , or attached to, the top and/or sides of the saddle portion. The solid saddle portion usually has an outline approximating an isosceles triangle, with the narrowing front side region curved inward slightly for straddling and the wider, rear base region for seating.
Some bicycle seat constructions feature relatively wider rear base portions and comprise a metal plate which is covered with padding and a leather or plastic covering. The plate can be supported to the mounting post with intermediate coil springs providing further cushioning. For sporting bicycles, the seat constructions have featured longer, narrowerxe2x80x94base outlines and comprised a relatively thick and hard leather or plastic saddle element that is mounted over a rail frame. Thus, FIG. 1 illustrates one such prior art seat construction 10 where a frame, denoted generally 11, includes front and rear plate portions 12, 13 that are supported in a spaced relation by a pair of elongated rails 15. The rails 15 enable attachment of the seat to the adjustable post of a bicycle (not shown), and the plate portions 12 and 13 mount the saddle portion 16. The saddle portion 16 is formed of relatively thick and stiff leather that is shaped and sewn to fit over plates 12 and 13, with side wall portions 18 curving downwardly to protect the thighs of the rider from contacting the frame 5.
Another prior art seat 20 is shown in FIG. 2 and comprises a molded plastic saddle portion 26 having cylindrical recesses 27 that are adapted to fit upon the spaced ends 22, 23 of rails 25. The saddle portion 26 has a rear base from which sides taper forwardly inward. The sides extend downwardly so that portions 28 shield the rider""s thighs.
The prior art seat designs shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 achieve the above noted functional needs in relatively simple, inexpensive and easily manufacturable constructions. While padding can be coupled into the saddle portions, their inherent stiffness, provided for riders support, prevents the degree of comfort that existed on the seats comprising spring supports. In many instances the saddles provide what is plainly stated, a very hard seat. Moreover, these prior art seats do not conform easily to different body shapes, so that their saddle side walls can chafe a rider""s inner thighs. Also, the solid surfaces of the prior art constructions provide poor ventilation so that perspiration can accumulate when riding vigorously or in regions of prolonged contact between riders and seat.
One significant objective of the present invention is to provide new seat constructions for pedal-operated cycles which offer advantages in cushioning, body conformity and ventilation, as well as advantages in manufacturing simplicity and cost. Certain embodiments of the present invention provide further advantages in that the saddle portion of their seat construction can be easily and inexpensively replaced, after damage and wear. In addition, the seat constructions according to the present invention are extremely light weight, which also is very advantageous e.g. for use on racing cycles.
In one aspect, the present invention constitutes improvements in cycle seat constructions of the kind having a saddle portion for directly supporting the operator and frame portion for supporting the saddle portion and for coupling to a cycle. The improvements include: (i) the saddle portion comprising an elastic membrane having peripheral attachment means and (ii) the frame portion comprising means for engaging the attachment means and holding the saddle portion with the membrane in a stretched, elastically-pliant condition and a central region of the membrane spaced from the frame portion.
In one preferred embodiment the membrane of the saddle portion comprises an elastic fabric. In particularly preferred embodiments the fabric comprises a combination of segmented polyurethane-urea polymer and thermoplastic elastomer filaments.